The End of the World
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Cri Doom-chan Nightcrawler  the death of millions of braincells. Enjoy this short piece where the death of braincells are common.


**Even though I'm just borrowing one of the X-Men for a very brief time, and he's barely mentioned, I don't own the X-Men. Nor Akira, Layla, Doom-chan, or Toshi.**

Today seemed like a perfectly normal day, and it was being spent as such by one Cri Morimoto. The brown haired bespeckled girl was sitting on the couch watching TV when her old friend Layla came in, some papers clutched in her hand.

"Cri, do you want to go on a cruise with me?" Cri just stared at her.

"I'm good. You know I'm not allowed to leave the house for the next few days. What about Akira?" Layla sighed, remembering that Cri was grounded after that incident in the park.

"I can't get a hold of her. You know what she's like with a new project." Cri got a glint in her eye, and Layla took a step back.

"Why not ask Toshi?" Layla blushed five shades of red and was about to protest when…

"Ask me what?" There stood the gray haired dog demon, curiosity evident in his hazel eyes.

"Layla has an extra ticket for a cruise and wants you to go with her." Layla was doing a very good impression of a fish as Toshi blushed.

"I-I…w-w-well…i-if she wants me to," he finally managed to get out. Layla's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"O-okay…y-you might want to p-pack now. We have to leave s-soon." Layla sent a laughing Cri a nasty glare as Toshi rushed upstairs.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded. Cri just waved her off, as she continued to laugh. Layla would've continued to yell at her, if she hadn't realized that she had to finish packing or they would miss their ride to the cruise. Within minutes, she and Toshi were out the door, neither noticing the evil glint in Cri's eyes as she closed the door behind them. She watched through the window rushed upstairs as soon as the car was out of sight. She grinned and lazily made her way to Akira's workroom. She poked a small panel, and the workroom door opened, revealing a very disgruntled Akira.

"Why the heck did you lock me in there?" she exploded. Cri didn't look the least bit phased as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was bored." Akira's jaw dropped.

"Bored! Bored? Why not torture Toshi then?" she demanded, as she pushed passed Cri and made her away to the kitchen. Cri followed.

"Because he's not in the house and I couldn't find Layla." Akira grumbled to herself as she got something to drink, throwing glares at Cri from time to time.

"What are you standing there for? Don't you have things to do?" she finally snapped. Cri just smiled, shaking her head.

"Actually, I have something to give you." She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and held it out to the wary teen.

"What is it?"

"Plane ticket. I got it for you as kind of an apology for killing all those brain cells." Akira slowly took the envelope and opened it cautiously, not trusting Cri one bit. Her eyes widened at the information on the ticket.

"Germany?" Cri nodded, a large smile on her face. Akira's eyes widened when she saw the time on the ticket and she rushed out of the room to pack to ensure that she would get to the airport in time to catch her flight. It wasn't long before she, too, was on her way out the door to catch her plane. Cri watched her leave with a small smile on her face, and proceeded to go back to her TV show.

After a while, she received two texts that made her small smile turn into an evil grin. Each text said the same thing: **Operation is a go.** An evil laugh escaped her mouth, and in two different parts of the world, three people suddenly got a horrible feeling deep in their guts.

Going with the feeling in her gut, Akira pulled out her phone and sent Layla a text.

_Where are you?_ Layla frowned at her phone, wondering why Akria would be asking this.

I'm on my cruise w/ Toshi…where r u? Akira's eyes grew wide as she sent a hurried text.

_On plane to Germany…w/o Cri._ Layla swore, causing Toshi to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Layla closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to calm herself.

"Cri is at home…alone." A terrified look appeared on Toshi's face.

"Shit."

**Akira**

Akira's phone buzzed and she opened it, believing it to be Layla. However, what she saw made her freeze.

On the screen was a picture of Cri with her arms slung over the shoulders of two guys, one with pale skin, shaggy black and blue hair, and sapphire eyes, the other with blue skin, shaggy blue hair, and golden eyes. Each wore identical evil tinged grins on their faces.

Akira stood shakily and slowly made her way to the bathroom. When she was safely inside, she screamed.

**Lashiro**

Layla and Toshi jumped at the faint sound of a scream and then stared in horror at Layla's now buzzing phone.

"You look!" Layla said, shoving it towards Toshi.

"I don't want it!" he squeaked out, shoving it back towards her. This went on until the phone went flying and landed on the deck, revealing the picture of Cri, Doom-chan, and Nightcrawler.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming, that this is some horrible nightmare that I will wake up from," Toshi said, dazed. Layla pinched his arm and he winced. He frowned and poked her, causing to come out of her own daze.

"It's really real…Cri is with Doom-chan and that blue skinned idiot…" Toshi sounded like he was going to cry.

"We're doomed," Layla finally said. Toshi could only groan in agreement as he collapsed into a lounge chair. Layla just remained frozen in her spot.

"Excuse me, miss, but is this your phone?" Layla just nodded dumbly, reluctantly accepting the phone from one of the other cruise members. When she finally mustered up enough courage to look at her phone, the three faces staring back seemed to be mocking her. A shot of rage went through her body, and she made to throw the phone overboard only to have Toshi grab her arm.

"Don't! We still need to stay in touch with Akira! If you throw it overboard, we'll lose that opportunity." Layla glared at Toshi, before plopping down in the chair next to him, a pout on her face.

"I hate it when you're all logical," she grumbled, quickly sending a text to Akira, hoping that her friend was still in possession of enough brain cells to help her come up with a plan.

**Akira**

"Miss, are you alright in there?" Akira glared at the door, willing for the flight attendant to burst into flames.

"Fine, just peachy," she managed to grind out. She was beating herself up over the fact that she didn't even question Cri's motives for wanting to send her to Germany at that point in time, for not even bothering to check the actual whereabouts of Layla and Toshi. When she finally deemed herself stable enough to face the rest of the people on the airplane, she returned to her seat, and was about to turn off her phone when she got Layla's cry for help. Several ideas came to mind, most of them involving the death of Cri, but only one that they were able to exact at that moment in time.

_Tell the gov she's alone. Let them deal with her for once._ Happy with her decision, she checked to see how much time was left of her flight. Her happiness increased when she saw that she had less than an hour before she landed. She was so happy, in fact, that she forgot to turn off her phone.

**Lashiro**

Layla gave a sigh of relief at Akira's suggestion.

"Toshi, what's that government agent's number again? Akira suggested that we call them to let them know that Cri's alone."

"Let me check…" Toshi looked around for his phone, and made a horrific discovery…he had left his phone at home. He just stared wide eyed at Layla.

"You don't have it, do you?" She swore when he shook his head.

"Don't you have the number?" Layla sent him a look.

"Do you honestly think that I would have their number? Half the time when I have the need to call them on Cri, I'm also some way involved. I don't want to get in trouble!" Layla's phone buzzed and she checked it without thinking. She gave a little shriek, and tossed her phone at Toshi like it had bit her. Toshi threw it over the railing after seeing the picture of what looked like the charred remains of their house, the message "**Sorry, we couldn't control the blaze."** under it.

"I thought you said we needed the phone!" Layla said, slightly miffed that she hadn't been the one who was able to toss it overboard.

"I was wrong, you were right. Now, let's just enjoy the rest of this vacation and hope the world doesn't end before we get home." Layla just sighed and nodded, before grabbing his hand, and pulling him off to the ice cream buffet.

**Akira**

Akira gave a sigh of relief as she walked through the busy streets to get to their newly acquired home. She was relieved that the world hadn't ended before she got there, and was slowly starting to relax. However, that relaxed feeling she was feeling went away with the buzzing of her phone. She warily opened it, and screamed at the picture of her destroyed home.

**Back with Cri**

Cri, Doom-chan, and Nightcrawler were resting comfortably in the sun in the backyard of the intact Fujimoto Mansion. At the sound of a scream, they smiled gleefully and gave each other high-fives, a single shared thought in their minds: **Mission Accomplished.**

**Happy Birthday Angel of Randomocity! I have given you even more reasons as to why Doom-chan and I can't be in the same fic ;D Anyways, the fact that this fic is titled The End of the World has nothing to do with the fact that the world was supposed to end today. It's just a sad irony. Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks!**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


End file.
